


A Dream

by Attornsky



Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attornsky/pseuds/Attornsky
Summary: He remembered all the good times he had with his father-figure, but the bad memories quickly clouded them. 'Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good. I don't know what's happening. I don't wanna go, sir, please, please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. I'm sorry...'  He shook his head, trying to forget that image, but nothing works, Nothing will ever do...
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Endgame Coping mechanism [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811455
Kudos: 5





	A Dream

_Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. We won, Mr. Stark, we won. You did it, sir, you did it! I'm sorry...Tony...'_ Peter woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He has been having this dream ever since the final battle. Life has been so hard lately; everything he sees reminds him of his dead mentor.

He got up from his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The wooden stairs creaked underneath his feet as he stepped on them.

He opened one of the cabinets and got a glass and filled it with water from the cooler. He sat at the dining table and stared down at his lab.

He remembered all the good times he had with his father-figure, but the bad memories quickly clouded them. _'Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good. I don't know what's happening. I don't wanna go, sir, please, please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go. I'm sorry...'_ He shook his head, trying to forget that image, but nothing works, _Nothing will ever do..._

He sighed as he stood up to go back to his room. He walked up the stairs once again. He sat on his messy bed. Memories and thoughts roamed his head. He put the glass on the side table, next to a picture of him and Tony.

He picked it up and admired it. He remembered the first time he met Tony, _"you're what? Spider...boy? Crime-fighting spider?" "S-Spider-man."_ Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

The more he remembered the more tears rolled down. At some point, he started weeping. It was getting hard to breath and he couldn't stop the tears.

He heard his bedroom door opening and someone walking in. He felt a pair of hands wrap around him. He instantly recognized the smell of his aunt's perfume. She soothingly rubbed circles on his back to calm him down.

Peter calmed down; the weeping turned into sobbing and he was able to talk and breath properly. "I'm sorry for waking you up." He said.

"No need to apologize, honey. I know it's all very hard on you." She replied.

"It's just... It's just I really miss him..."

"I know, I know. Maybe the best thing you can do right now is to go to sleep and try not to think about it."

Peter nodded and thanked her before laying back on his bed. He closed his eyes, but seconds before he fell into a deep sleep, he heard someone else walk into his room, he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light shining from behind the person. Once his eyes got used to the light, he saw the Person's face and the only thing he could say was..."Mr. Stark?..."

**THE END**


End file.
